thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Caitlin Shadow ~ District 13
Information Name: Caitlin Shadow Age: 16 Gender: Female District: 13 Appearance: '''Cait is very thin, due to being underfed. Her eyes are gray, like those from District 12's Seam region, and her hair is dark brown. '''Personality: '''Cait is generally happy and bubbly, but shy to extremes. She's also very polite. '''Weaknesses: '''Even though she dislikes Jacob, she does have a teeny tiny soft spot for him. Her build is also a bit weakening. '''Strengths: '''Great hider. Cait is also very very intelligent, but she can only form basic traps. '''Fears: '''Jacob's liking for her, fainting (because it will give her enemies a better chance at killing her). '''Alliance: Loner Token: Her diary's key on a necklace. Bloodbath Strategy: Run the opposite way unless there is something close enough she can reach without getting hurt or killed Games Strategy: Stay hidden, and set traps Backstory Caitlin's backstory was written in the form of her diary entries leading up to the reaping. Please, enjoy! ''Dear Diary, I write today about the situation in my family right now. Not a pretty picture. Arguing, arguing, arguing from about everyone. The current battles: Mom vs. Dad: How to use the limited amount of money that we all work for (I'm a graphite miner. Yipee.) Me vs. Dad: About why am I not proud of my position as a miner. (Newsflash, Dad: It's disgusting!) Me vs. Mom: About listening to her endless lectures on growing up. (Why can't getting older be less annoying? *sigh*) Yay. Well, I can't think of anything else to write about, other than the fact that the reapings are... how many days away? Oh yeah. Three. Ah, reapings. 2 kids, sent to certain death by another human being. How "exciting". Signing off, Caitlin. ''Dear Diary, Another day. Another entry. And the dreaded reapings in two days. Yay. Why can' t we all just get food and not have to risk our lives for it? And why not be able to choose ''to go to and enter in the reapings? Because we all know what we would pick. Mom and Dad are still fighting over money, but the fighting between me and dad and me and mom has cleared up. I'm really nervous... I'm worried they might divorce. I can't even - talk about it. Bye. ''Dear Diary, Do you have any idea how'' annoying boys can be? I was mining and this kid, named Jacob, walked right over to me a nd started talking to me. He started TALKING to me. All that I was trying to do was get my freakin' job done. Jacob started talking about his life story, as if I even cared! Which, by the way, I don't! He's such a weirdo. I swear, he must've spent half his life in an asylum. Oh, and here's the worst part. He ''likes me. Isn't that so... weird? ''ICK! Boy cooties! Still wrapping my head around it, Caitlin. P.S. One day 'til the reapings... ''Dear Diary, This might be my last entry. Ever. If I get reaped... I have more important things to think about. Like the divorce. Yes, my parents filed a divorce. Finally, mom and dad decided - last moment! - that I would stay here, in 13, with mom. Speaking of mom, that's her calling me. I better go now. See you after the reapings, diary... or not at all. Sorry for the short entry. Oh man, I really have to go. COMING MOM! Well, bye. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:14 year olds Category:District 13 Category:Reaped Category:AudreyTheAmazingLikesToLaugh Category:AudreyTheAmazingLikesToLaugh